


Malicious Rose

by RosyPalms



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Sleeping Beauty (1959), Sleeping Beauty - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Happy Ending, Horns, Impregnation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Pubic Hair, Rough Oral Sex, Sleep Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Just as Phillip is about to awaken the sleeping beauty, he is confronted by Maleficent. However, she did not come to fight him.





	Malicious Rose

Prince Phillip climbed the stairs leading to Aurora’s chamber. He was armed with sword and shield, and ready to fight for her freedom if need be.

He found it puzzling that Maleficent, that evil fairy, had not confronted him thus far, but he would not let his guard down. His resolve and magical weaponry would be able to take on whatever she threw at him, surely.

He opened the door to the chamber carefully. It was calm inside. Diluted daylight entering through a large window provided dusky lighting. His eyes immediately focused on the narrow bed. It was covered in many colorful blankets, and resting atop it was sweet Aurora.

She looked as if she had only just fallen asleep. Her complexion was rosy and her face was framed by tresses of fine gold. She wore a dress of blue silk and Phillip could see the peaceful rise and fall of her breast as she slept.

His heart ached as he beheld her, urging him to lift the curse. He was just about to kneel besides her when he felt a presence behind him. He turned on his heel and was face to face with the evil fairy herself, Maleficent. Phillip stepped between her and the princess and raised his shield. “Come to thwart my efforts, have you?”, he challenged her, sword ready to strike.

Maleficent merely chuckled to herself. She was akin to a dark shadow in front of the window. “Not at all, dear prince. You may awaken Aurora if it pleases you”, she said airily.

“Surely you jest, witch! All your evil plots will be ruined, and you expect me to believe that you will just let me go ahead?”, he asked. Maleficent shook her head. “I don’t expect anything, Phillip. The princess is your for the taking. However, I come to make an offer”, she explained. Her fingers absentmindedly brushed over the crystal ball on top of her staff.

The prince glared at her. “Speak your piece, witch”. She smiled mischievously at his sharp words. “What do you plan on doing with the princess? Lift her curse, take her home… For what exactly?”, she asked. Philip glowered at her. “To marry her, of course!”, he said.

“Ah, to marry. I see. A king needs a queen, after all. But, wait. You are no king yet, are you? You are a mere prince”. He stomped a foot in frustration. “What are you playing at? I am the heir, I will be king, I need a queen!”, he shouted. The evil fairy looked at him as if he were a poor mutt sitting in the rain.

“Please, Phillip, don’t be dense, my boy. I know all that. What I’m trying to get at is that those concerns aren’t yours just yet, since you are only a prince right now. I believe you want to take Aurora for a different reason”, she said. Phillip didn’t even ask anymore; he simply raised an eyebrow. Maleficent sighed. “What could a young man want with a young woman he barely even knows?”, she prompted, but Phillip only glowered at her more. “You want to bed her, don’t you?”.

“What?”, the shocked prince asked. Her smile widened at his reaction. “You were looking forward to lifting my curse, no? Kissing those beautiful lips, maybe slip a little tongue in while you’re at it. Perhaps the princess will be very appreciative and pull you onto the bed, and then-”, Maleficent mused until Phillip interrupted. “Shut up! How dare you accuse me of such unsavory motives? I’ll have your head!”, he shouted. The description had left him flustered. Maleficent could see his sword shaking in his hand.

“Please, my prince, calm yourself. This is where my offer comes into play. If you want a woman, why bother with that sleepyhead when there is one, wide awake and willing, right in front of you?”, she asked. As she did, she leaned her staff against a wall and undid a clasp on her robe. Once opened, her entire attire fell to the floor, closely followed by Phillips jaw.

Maleficent was naked underneath. Her heavy, dark robes had hidden a body the likes of which Phillip had never even heard of. Below her graceful shoulders were two shapely, big breasts. Her dark nipples were both adorned with golden piercings. Her waist was narrow and her stomach showed the slightest hint of muscle. A decorative ruby sat in her navel. Her hips were broad and described a beautiful curve. Between her legs lay a strip of finely trimmed, pitch-black pubic hair. Her legs were long and graceful. They were clad in thigh-high stockings of black lace, with a matching pair of sleeves adorning her arms. On her feet she wore black high heels.

Phillip knew he shouldn’t stare. Her green skin and yellow eyes should’ve been repulsive to the point of nausea. However, her body would’ve put even Aphrodite to shame, and the lascivious smile of those plush, red lips made his heart throb. He tried to collect himself, cleared his throat, and put on a stern face. “So this is your offer? Take you as my wife instead of Aurora? Ridiculous!”, he said, feigning bravado.

The sexy fairy chuckled at the notion. “Not quite, dear Phillip”, she said as she slowly walked towards him, swaying her hips seductively. “What I’m interested in is that thick, long sword straining against your pants”, she purred and licked her lips. Only then did Phillip become aware of his aching manhood. Contradictory emotions overwhelmed him, and before he knew it, Maleficent stood right in front of him. Their eyes locked, and Phillip’s breath was slow and deliberate. “My offer is to be your whore”, Maleficent said.

Phillip couldn’t speak. The she-devil played with his youthful needs. His heart and mind said no, but his baser urges grew more powerful by the second. He breathed hard, like a needy dog as he looked into those yellow eyes, and Maleficent had her answer. She smiled lewdly, as she slowly squatted down and started opening his pants. He didn’t fight back. He couldn’t.

“Oh ho ho, look at you”, she cried gleefully when Phillip’s cock sprang free from its confines. She put it on her face and enjoyed the heat radiating from it. It was rock-hard and engorged veins ran all across it. The glans’ ridge was prominent, and its shape and color made her mouth water.

She kissed his heavy balls before licking along its underside, from his testicles all the way up to the tip. Once there, her tongue danced around his glans, licking along the ridge and tracing the slit. Maleficent’s tongue was abnormally long, so much so that she could wrap it around Phillip’s glans, completely covering it. However, she never put him in her mouth.

All the prince could do was moan at the thorough tongue lashing he received. His legs were buckling under him. The pleasure was sapping his strength, but the fact that she wouldn’t take it in her mouth bothered him.

She seemed to notice his concern. “Want me to suck it properly?”, she asked between licks. He merely nodded, unable to produce anything but moans. Her eyes seemed to flash when he admitted it. “Then make me”.

He hesitated for a moment, but then his sword and shield clattered to the floor. He placed his hands on her head and pulled her in. “Mhm”, she moaned, delighted at his enthusiasm. Maleficent wrapped her lips tightly around his cock and sucked, making her cheeks go concave. She looked up at him, while her tongue wrapped around his cock.

Phillip had never even imagined a facial expression as whorish as Maleficent’s at that moment, and it turned him on. He grabbed her by the horns of her headdress, and made her bob her head. The evil fairy gladly obliged, slurping and licking his hefty cock as she worked her way down its length.

Before long, she had swallowed the entire thing. Her throat massaged him while she buried her nose in his pubes. He was looking down at her in awe. She had taken all of him without any gagging or choking. It was as if her throat was made for this.

Maleficent sucked hard as she slowly pulled away, releasing Phillips schlong with a loud pop. Her lipstick was a mess, and red splotches covered the long, pale appendage. Her hands caressed his thighs and abdomen as she looked up at him. “I want you to grab me by the horns and fuck my face. Use my throat like a pussy”, she moaned, before going back to sucking his cock.

Hearing the raunchy request made something inside him snap. He took her horns, pulled back until only his glans remained in her mouth, and shoved it all in with one powerful thrust. He felt his glans harshly grinding against the back of her throat as he shoved it in. He moaned when his balls rested on her chin, braced himself, and started fucking.

Soon, saliva was dripping from her mouth and wet noises filled the room. His balls slapped repeatedly against her chin and his pubic hair tickled her nose. Phillip loved it. He loved how warm and wet it was. He loved how Maleficent’s throat convulsed around him, massaging him. And he loved that she looked up at him and smiled, despite the fact that her mouth was filled with dick. He saw passion burning in her yellow eyes, lust just as strong as his own.

His climax was a messy affair. He wasn’t sure whether to cum down her throat or on her face. He was balls deep inside her when he started cumming. Then he pulled out, squirting some jizz into her mouth before shooting the remainder of his load on her green face. 

She seemed to enjoy the mess. She swallowed it eagerly, scooping up whatever landed on her face while giggling and sighing all the while. They both looked at each other, breathing hard from excitement. Phillip’s cock was still hard, and Maleficent eyed it hungrily.

“Sit down, boy”, she said, gently pushing him towards the bed Aurora was sleeping on. She climbed into his lap and kissed him deeply. “Touch me”, she whispered before shoving her tongue back into his mouth.

Phillip’s hands slid across her thighs. He felt lacy fabric, then smooth, warm skin, before he grasped her luscious ass. His fingers sank a little into the flesh. He squeezed and massaged her cheeks. “Mmh, yeah. Here, suck this”, she said, holding up one of her breasts.

Her nipple instantly disappeared in his mouth. His tongue thrashed around, eager to tease her as she had teased him. The fairy inhaled sharply, digging her fingers into his hair, caressing him, whispering praise.

After a while he tackled her other nipple, and she reached between his legs and tenderly stroked his cock. Feeling him push his face into her tits and sucking her nipples had gotten her wet. She wanted Phillip inside her.

She positioned her pussy right above his dick, brushing his glans along her slippery slit. Phillip looked up at her and they locked eyes. “Ready to become a man?”, she asked in a sultry tone. He one-upped her by grabbing her hips, and yanking her down.

She threw her head back and shrieked as his large cock drilled deep into her green pussy. When she looked at him again, both of them grinned lasciviously. The prince saw the fire in her eyes burning brighter than ever. Satisfied with his surprise, he buried his face in her cleavage, and started thrusting.

Maleficent saw stars. Phillip’s dick sent jolt’s through her body every time it pushed against her womb, and made her shiver when he pulled it out and the ridge scraped her sweet spots. She moaned while her hips gyrated and her pussy trembled around his thick shaft.

Her pussy was even better than her throat. It was hot and soaking wet. The soft walls gripped him tightly and shook, as if to jerk him off. He loved the feeling of his tip kissing her cervix. He moaned near constantly, though the sounds were muffled by Maleficent’s ample chest.

The prince leaned back when he was about to cum. Every one of his thrusts made her big tits bounce, egging him on to do it harder and harder. Maleficent was writhing on top of him. Her womb was under constant assault. Every hit from below resulted in a small orgasm.

Maleficent wasn’t certain if a human could impregnate her, but she certainly didn’t care when Phillip finally came. He went balls deep, his glans pried her womb open, and jets of piping hot semen filled the fairy’s innermost part. She just sat on top of the prince, twitching slightly as she felt her womb getting filled up to the brim. 

When the semen stopped, she slid off of him and lay down next to the princess. Phillip watched her heaving breasts while she caught her breath. Her pussy wasn’t leaking any semen, and Phillip was pleased with that.

Maleficent lay there with an arm over her eyes, enjoying the warmth the prince had planted deep inside her when she heard cloth rip. She perked up, and saw him tearing Aurora’s dress apart, uncovering her youthful body. “What are you doing?”, she asked. Phillip pointed at his penis. It was still standing. “Seems like you could use a breather, so I decided to give my future wife a try”, he said nonchalantly. Maleficent smirked at the moral decay she had caused.

The princess’ body was a sight to behold. Her shapely breasts were firm, her waist was narrow, accentuating her good child-bearing hips. Her fair skin was smooth and hairless, except for a raging bush between her legs.

Maleficent let a hand slide through those thick pubes to rub Aurora’s pussy. Meanwhile, Phillip played with the sleeping beauty’s nipples. He rubbed his dick against them and slapped her breasts with it. He was just about to shove it into her mouth when the evil fairy told him her pussy was ready.

The prince placed his tip at the now wet entrance and prodded tentatively. “You’re not going to wake her up before putting it in?”, Maleficent asked. Phillip only shook his head. He was too focused on Aurora’s tight snatch. The green woman chuckled to herself and looked at Aurora’s sleeping face. Surely the princess would’ve never imagined that her savior would be such an animal. She started sucking one of Aurora’s nipples as the prince pushed on.

The sleeping beauty’s pussy was incredibly tight, to the point of pushing Phillip’s cock out. He grew impatient, so he grabbed her hips and rammed it all in. He moaned, but the princess didn’t react at all; no sound, no twitch. Only Maleficent noticed how her nipples had gotten hard instantly. Clearly Aurora’s body was lewder than anyone had thought, which made her smile lecherously.

Phillip let the feisty little hole adapt to his size for a moment. Then he began fucking her. His thrusts were long and deliberate. He had to work his way into her, prying her pussy open more and more. Eventually, his balls rested on Aurora’s butt and his glans was pressing into her deepest parts. Maleficent masturbated while she watched. The prince was so absorbed in the feeling of the girl’s tight cunt that he didn’t notice that her face was flushed. _She must be having a really nice dream right now_ , Maleficent thought.

He kept fucking her like this for a while, watching her boobs jiggle. However, her unresponsiveness became annoying, so he slumped down on top of her and kissed her awake.

Aurora’s return into the waking world was accompanied by a plethora of strong sensations. Her body had been caught up in an intense orgasm when Phillip kissed her. For the first time, she consciously felt a penis inside her. She had slept through the painful breaking of her hymen, leaving her in the midst of incredible stimulation. She was trapped under a man whom she couldn’t recognize by virtue of him shoving his tongue into her mouth. It was too much to process, but it felt amazing.

Her arms and legs wrapped around him by themselves. She started reciprocating the kiss in eager anticipation of what was to come. She felt him grinding against her tender walls and pushing into her womb. She wasn’t quite sure why, but when she felt him twitch, she knew something amazing was going to happen, and she would want him as deep inside her as possible for it. The grip of her arms and legs grew tighter.

Maleficent had a front row seat for a symphony of muffled moans and squeals when Phillip started cumming. Both teens moaned into each other’s mouths while his potent seed filled Aurora’s womb. The witch came, too. The raunchy display made her eager for another round with the prince.

Thus, Phillip rescued the sleeping beauty, and brought peace and prosperity back to the land. His reward was a beautiful wife, a hellishly sexy mistress, both of whom had gotten pregnant on that day. They continued to fuck like animals for all their days and lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> There is an image of a sexy Maleficent making such an offer to the prince floating around. In the next panel he is lying in bed next to her dragon form. I suppose that was the inspiration for this.


End file.
